User blog:MCRchola/RUNNING INTO CONNECTIONS chapter 2
Anjali pov “Anjali kapoor, come out with your hands up!” oh crap, I’m screwed! I’m always in trouble, but not this deep. And this time, it wasn’t even my fault. This is another case of the legendary “wrong time, wrong place”. See, this is what happened. I was walking home from my best friend Alicia’s house when I heard some noise coming from the school. School ended today. I run inside just to see some drunk jocks with spray cans.“Who the hell are you?” a drunken jock said. “What the hell are you doing? You could get arrested!” just as I said that, I see red and blue lights. I turn back and the jocks have disappeared. And that’s how I got in this situation. Mom told me if I screw up one more time, I was going to live in my grandmother’s village in India. Oh, why does this happen to me?! My mom didn’t even want to see me when I got home. My dad said she is so pissed; she locked herself in their room. Then, he told me I was to stay in my room. I grabbed a lot of junk food, a gallon of water, and my backpack. I figured that was a week’s amount of food. Then, I go to my room and turn on the TV. My favorite show, Big Time Rush is on. They are so hott. Alicia and me always fight over who’s the cutest. With that thought, I call her. “What’s up?” “What do you mean? You didn’t hear about what happened tonight?” “No.”“I got in trouble.” “What did you do this time?!” I tell her about everything, including the part about India. “That’s messed up.” “Yeah, I know. What am I gonna do?” “I don’t know. Look, I gotta go. Good luck.” She said hesitantly. “Okay. Bye.” I hung up and went to sleep. The next day, my mom comes in. “Anji, wake up.” She says gently. She doesn’t even sound mad. I open my eyes and she’s calm. Was it all a dream? “Mom, what’s up? Am I late for school?” “No, school’s over and you were expelled, remember?” ouch, it wasn’t a dream. “Oh.” Mom looks at me.” I was talking with Alicia’s mother and she had a great idea. Her father and brother lives in Lapush, Washington. She asked him and he said that you would be welcome there. I agreed and I’m sending you there for about a year. You would probably be better off there.” “I don’t want to leave Hawaii. I like where I am and I don’t want to leave my friends.” “It’s either that, or India.” “Sold!” Off to Washington I go! I packed my bag in silence. I was leaving tonight. My friends came over and my parents threw a goodbye party for me. It was fun but it made me feel sad. Alicia was in tears, but I tried to cheer her up. “At least it’s not India. And I’ll be close. I’ll come for the holidays and maybe your birthday. And maybe you can come for the summer. It will be fine.” Then I hug her goodbye and get in the car. The drive to the airport wasn’t long. “Alright. This is your flight, Anja.” My dad said with tears.I wiped his tears and hugged him. “Bye dad.”“Flight 121 at gate A is now boarding.” I hug my mom, grab my bags, and board the plane. Jacob pov'' '' “Jacob!” Why can’t Billy let me sleep? ....... Category:Fan fiction